Children's Favourites
Children's Favourites are UK VHS releases featuring a wide range of children's television shows including Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends. Some were produced by the NSPCC and NCH children's charites, others were produced by VCI, and some were Woolworths exclusives. This article only lists the releases that feature Thomas. Childrens T.V. Favourites Volume 2 # "Postman Pat" - Song (from Postman Pat's ABC Story) # Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Thomas and Gordon # "Pingu" - "Pingu Delivers the Mail" # "Favourite Nursery Rhymes" - "Bow, Wow Says the Dog"/"The Wheels on the Bus"/"A Froggy Would a Wooing Go" # "Huxley Pig" - "Huxley Pig Goes Flying" # "Paddington Bear" - "Paddington Cleans Up" # "Spot" - "Spots Birthday Party" # "Spider!" - "Spider in the Bath" # "Mr. Men and Little Miss" - "Little Miss Trouble" # "Bump" - "Bump's Upside Down Friend" # "Anytime Tales" - "Elmer" # "Nellie the Elephant" - "Nellie Rescues Mrs. Maples Moggy" # "Anytime Tales" - "I Want a Cat" # "Rupert" - "Rupert and the Pirates" (excerpt) # "Junglies" - "Albert's Tooth" # "Rosie and Jim" - "School" (excerpt) # "Grandpa" - "A Day at the Seaside" Trivia * The end of Thomas and Gordon features an image from Edward and Gordon, as the episode has been edited from it's original double feature. Children's Pre-School - Special Collection Children's Pre-School - Special Collection was released in 1992. # Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Thomas, Percy and the Post Train # "Rosie and Jim" # "Playbox" # "Brum" - "Seaside" # "Sooty" - "Start to Read with Sooty" (excerpt) # "Rainbow" - "Singsong" (excerpt) # "Wind in the Willows" # "Nursery Play Rhymes" (excerpt) # "Topsy and Tim" - "Swimming" Children's Pre-School Favourites Children's Pre-School Favourites was released in 1993. # Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Escape # "Rosie and Jim" (excerpt) # "Tots TV" - Hiccups" (excerpt) # "Wizadora" (excerpt) # "Sooty" - "A-Z of Animals" (excerpt) # "The Ultimate Nursery Ryhmes Video" (excerpt) # "Nursery Play Rhymes" (excerpt) Children's Pre-School Compilation Children's Pre-School Compilation was released in 1994. # Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Trust Thomas # "Sooty and Co" - "Moving In" (excerpt) # "The Magic House" (excerpt) # "Tots TV" - "Jumping" (excerpt) # "Rainbow" - "New Friends" (excerpt) # "Rosie and Jim" - "Puppet Show" (excerpt) # "Topsy and Tim" - "School" # "The Wind in the Willows" - "A Tale of Two Toads" (excerpt) # "The Grand Old Duke of York" (excerpt) Gallery File:Children'sPre-schoolCompilationbackcoverandspine.jpg|Back cover and spine Children's Pre-School Favourites A new edition of Children's Pre-School Favourites was released in 1995. # "Teddy Bear Sing-a-long" - "123's" (excerpt) # "Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Special Attraction # "Sooty and Co." - "Camping Out" (excerpt) # "Fourways Farm" (excerpt) # "Rosie and Jim" - "Gingerbread Man" (excerpt) # "The Wind in the Willows" - (1983 film excerpt) # "Teddy Bear Sing-a-long" - ABC's" (excerpt) # "Brum" (excerpt) Children's Playschool Favourites Children's Playschool Favourite's was released in 1997. # Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Thomas and the Special Letter # "I'm a Little Teapot" (''excerpt) # "Sooty and Co." - "Soo's Babies" (excerpt) # "Brum" (excerpt) # "Tots Video" - "Animal Adventures" (excerpt) # "Rosie and Jim" (excerpt) # "Wind in the Willows" (excerpt) Calling All Toddlers '''Calling All Toddlers was released in 1999. # "Kipper" - "The Paddling Pool" # "Postman Pat" - "Postman Pat and the Hole in the Road" # "William's Wish Wellingtons" - "William the Conkeror" # "Pingu" - "Pingu Goes Cross Country" # "Tots TV" - "Super Tiny" # "Fun Song Factory" - Colours" (excerpt) # "Spot" - "Spot Stays Overnight" # "Paddington Bear" - "Paddington Goes Underground" # Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Thomas' Train # "Sooty's Amazing Adventures" - "Scampi and Computer Chips" # "Barney" - "Barney's Musical Scrapbook" Calling All Toddlers 2 Calling All Toddlers 2 was released in 2002. # "The Tweenies" - "Fizz's Scrapbook" # "Spot" - "Spot's Band" # "Postman Pat" - "Postman Pat Has the Best Village" # "Rolie Polie Olie" - "Pappy's Boat" # "Brum" - "Brum and the Airport Adventure" # "MacDonald's Farm" - "Springtime on the Farm" # Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Thomas' Train # "Maisy" - "Maisy's Train" # "Angelmouse" - "Copycat Chick" # "Bill & Ben" - "The Big Sleep" # "Kipper" - "The Key" # "Rupert Bear" - "We All Stand Together (music video) Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD releases